In recent years, there has been an increase in the use of various terminals to access services such as local area network access, internet access, WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) landing page access, and media access. Such terminals include, for example, wireless terminals, personal computers, and PDAs.
Accordingly, there may be increased interest in technologies that may facilitate access to such services.